


Four Months Down the Road...

by orphan_account



Series: Angels, Demons and Guardians [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean doesn't want you to hunt with him and Sam, you find your own route. But don't let this fool you, fate has a way of controlling things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Months Down the Road...

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, guys! Part 3 is coming at ya! It's a little hard to follow the TV show when episodes are coming every week but now that the season had finished, I might be able to turn this so that it's in line with the show. We'll see :)  
> I hope you enjoy! Comments are always welcomed :3

“Don’t apologise. It’s not exactly a normal situation.” 

As you spoke, Sam glanced at his laptop and jumped when he saw something in an online newspaper. Scrolling through the article he asked, “Well, we know you can shoot. But can you hunt?” 

 

“Got a case there, Sammy?” Dean asked. Sam gave him a nod in response. Stepping forward and raising his hand in gentle protest, Dean asked, “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” 

You thought his concern was flattering but you were also aware that you were technically much older and stronger than he was. You interjected, “Dean, it’s fine. I’ll be fine.”

“Sure, you’ll be fine, but I-… It’s just that with these cases… I-….” 

You knew exactly what he was trying to say. He wasn’t concerned about your wellbeing as much as the integrity of the case. Dean didn’t want you to jeopardise the case.

“You’re worried I’ll screw something up.” You said bluntly. 

“You can’t blame me, can you?” Dean replied with a stern glare.

“Well, I suppose I don’t. I won’t go then. I’m thousands of years old but technically only born yesterday. I’m sure I can find plenty to do.”

You were pissed. Sam watched you, your eyes now a dark grey, practically black. Any colour they had previously had was gone. There was tension in your arms, he could see, as you clenched your fists. Then in the blink of an eye, you were gone. Sam looked over to his brother who shrugged at him as if he had done nothing wrong. 

“She’s a bit of a sensitive one.” Dean joked. Sam only shook his head and ignored him as he began getting ready to leave. He heard Dean as he left the room, “What? She’ll be back.”

====================================================================================================================================================================================

You were flying through the air, your gun still in the back of your jeans. As you let the wind carry you, you got the weapon out and held it in your hands. You felt stronger with it, which was ridiculous because you knew that you were capable of so much more than being a good shot. Something was happening inside of you, you could feel a heat burning in your chest. It must be anger, you thought. You found an empty field and landed there. Standing still, you looked around. Not a person in sight. You closed her eyes and listened, trying to calm and focus your energy. There was a small house maybe a mile away from you, and you could hear people breathing inside. Knowing that you wouldn’t be found out, you screamed at the top of your lungs. Eyes still closed, you panted for air. When you opened them again, Castiel was in front of you, looking confused.

“Can I help you?” You asked, unable to contain your rage.

“What happened?” 

“Humans.” You spat, “Humans happened. They’re so petty. They’re so quick to change their minds. So fickle.”

Castiel was looking at you. Confused. He could see your eyes were grey and walked towards you. He put his hand on your arm and tried to calm you down with his own energy. 

“Sam found a case but Dean doesn’t want me there.” Only when you said the words out loud did you hear how childish you were being. You looked up at Castiel now, his blue eyes studying you intently. You pushed away from him and covered your face with your hands. 

“I’m so stupid.” You sighed.

“I think being around Dean is causing your human emotions to intensify. You must learn to control this.” Castiel explained. 

Looking up to the sky, you contemplated your existence. You let the air fill your lungs to the brim before you exhaled, imagining all the negativity leaving too. 

“It’s hard, Castiel. Did you have to learn how to control these emotions too?”

“No. I had to learn how to understand them. I still have to try and consider all body language to be able to interpret what the boys mean; what they are feeling. It’s hard, but we have to remember that it is also the beauty of humanity.”

You took a moment to listen again. Listen to the family living in the house a mile away. You could hear their heartbeats, the sound of their meals cooking, the sound of their pet panting. You could hear their happiness. It brought you back down to earth and Castiel noticed the grey in your eyes swirl into the familiar deep blue. 

“Thank you, Castiel.” You said, walking towards him again, “What do you suggest I do now?”

Surprisingly, the angel shrugged, “I’m not sure.”

As you looked at him, his image began to flicker and fade. You gasped slightly and reached out to him, “Castiel, what is happening?” 

But the angel only frowned at her before he completely vanished. Confused and feeling alone, you bounded up into the air. You pushed your body through the air so fast it almost hurt you, but the pain was a reminder of how wonderful it felt to have a physical form. You wondered if Castiel had ever actually been there with you. His grace was gone, how would he have been there? Your frustration made your body twist and turn more swiftly than you had previously been able. The speed of your flight and the feeling of the wind in your hair made you smile and giggle to yourself. These human emotions were so difficult to control. You were turning out to be a rather fickle guardian and you knew that you would have to learn how to control it. Amidst your laughter, there was a sudden lack of sound deep within her mind. Something became hollow… empty. You stopped moving and remained suspended in the air. You listened. Closing your eyes you expanded your being and felt an invisible energy bolt out of your chest and resonate across the land around you. It was the family from the house a mile away. Something was wrong. In the blink of an eye you were standing outside the door. You had managed not to fall this time, but it still took you a moment to get your balance.

Bringing your right hand around to your back so that it rested gently on your gun, you knocked on the door. The white paint was splintering off of the wood and flittered off at the point of contact with your knuckle. The door creaked open slightly at your knock. Then there was a thud and a shatter of glass. Quickly, you grabbed hold of your gun and held it in the ready position Dean had taught you. Slowly, you edged your way into the house. You elevated your body just the ever so slightly off the ground so that your body weight wouldn’t give away your position. Tucking a piece of stray hair behind your ear, you listened for any sound of life. There was a faint heartbeat coming from upstairs. Swiftly, you flew up the stairs, gun constantly at the ready. 

There was a blue door with daisies painted on it. It was a jar. Knowing that the house was empty apart from the single heartbeat behind that door, you grounded your body and gently knocked. 

“Hello?” You whispered, “I’m coming in. Don’t be afraid. I’m here to help.” 

Keeping your gun low, you entered the room. It was a child’s bedroom. There was a window, looking out onto a barn, immediately in front of you as you walked in and a bed in front of that. There were drawings and pictures hanging on the walls. The heartbeat was coming from underneath it. 

“Hello?” You said again.

A little hand appeared from under the bed sheets that dangled on the floor. It lifted up the material and a little boy’s head poked out from underneath. His face showed his true fear as he looked up at you. Understanding his terror, you knelt down to get closer to his level. To your horror, the little boy had a light spray of blood covering his face. 

“It’s going to be alright.” You tried to calm him, “What happened?”

“Monsters came.” He whispered.

“I see,” you nodded, “What’s your name, sweetheart?”

“Jamie.” He replied.

“Jamie, do you know where your family is?” When the boy didn’t reply, you asked again, “Jamie, where are your parents?”

The little boy franticly shook his head and backed up underneath the bed again. Unable to see him anymore, you stood and looked out the window. They must be in there, you thought. Quickly, you opened the window and jumped down, flying towards the doors. Bursting through you caught the ‘monsters’ off guard. You tried to scan the whole scene before you made any decisions but you only managed to see the mother tied up against a wooden column before one of the ‘monsters’ came at you. It looked human, but the golden eyes and dog-like teeth told you otherwise. Werewolf. You knew that you had inadequate weapons and that this fight was going to be rough. The werewolf’s arms and claws lashed out at you but you managed to dodge out of the way from every swing. Knowing it wouldn’t do much, you still shot at the thing. It hit him in the head and he was out cold. You knew he wasn’t dead. He’d be up soon. You turned to face the little boy’s mother only to be met with a werewolf jumping onto you, forcing your body to the ground. Your head hit the floor hard and left you feeling a little dizzy. The werewolf was clawing away at your chest, ripping your skin apart. 

“AAAHHHH” You screamed. The pain was excruciating and you were quickly becoming drench in your own blood. Somehow you managed to gain enough strength fly horizontally with the ground and out from underneath him. From about ten yards away you took your aim at the beast’s head. He began running at you, but the bullet stopped him in his tracks. For a moment you stood still and listened. There was only one other heartbeat in the room and it was beating uncontrollably fast. It was the mother’s. You knew you had to act fast before the pair came to, so you scanned the room for any blade large enough to decapitate them. To your right was a table covered with tools and luckily it had an axe on it. You took the axe in your hand and looked at the mother, panting for air and panting due to pain. Still, you managed to ask, “May I?” Gesturing to the axe. Although scared senseless, she managed to nod at you. You nodded back and walked over to the two bodies. Bringing the axe up above your head, you winced from the pain before letting gravity do its job as you swung the axe down onto the werewolf’s neck. You did the same for the second creature before you collapsed onto your knees. You took a few seconds to get your breath back, and then you got up and untied the mother. She didn’t know how to react, that was clear.

“Are you alright?” You asked, holding her hand in your own in an attempt to calm her down. You could hear her heart was still faster than natural, but it was slowing down. She managed a nod before looking out the barn doors and up to her son’s window.

“He’s fine. He’s hiding under his bed.” You explained, still trying to breathe through the agonising pain.

“What about Charles?” She asked desperately.

You both looked at each other in fear. The mother got up and ran into the house. You followed, limping. She burst through the doors and into the kitchen where her husband was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Screaming in anguish, the mother fell down onto her knees beside him and picked him up into her arms. His body was limp in her embrace and as you got down and felt his forehead, he was as cold as death. Focusing your hearing, you just about made out a weak heartbeat and said, “He’s alive. Just.”

“Can you help him?” The distraught wife asked, “Please help. Please.” Her words were barely audible over her distress. You couldn’t even muster words anymore but you nodded at her. Placing your hand on his chest, you focused your energy and your pain into something better, into something good. Just as before when you had healed Dean, a powerful force of energy jolted out from the centre of your body, through your arm and into the fatally wounded husband. You felt his life slowly regain energy again and you felt the darkness that the werewolf scratches had left leave his body. You saw the man’s eyes open and then you saw nothing. You fell unconsciousness from pain and over-exertion.

====================================================================================================================================================================================

Your eyes opened only to be blinded by the sunlight coming in from a window on your right. The sun felt nice on your face and the curtains were blowing in the wind. Breathing in a deep breath you managed to ease your heartbeat that had increased as you had awakened. Looking to your left, you saw the little boy who had been hiding under the bed. You looked around the room and realised that you were in his room and in his tiny bed. Taking another deep breath you looked down at your chest and braced yourself for a terrifying amount of blood. Yet, there was nothing. You were perfectly fine. You were clean. You were also wearing an unfamiliar white t-shirt that gently hugged your body. The material felt so soft against your skin. Glancing back over at the little boy who had yet to move since you woke up you said, “Hello.”

He looked a little frightened but managed, “Hello.” Then he ran out of the door. You heard him shout for his mother before you heard the sounds of her footsteps on the stairs. You sat up in the bed and swung you legs out so that you could stretch. Your body felt a little sore, but considering that you had self-healed, you were a lot better off than you could have been. The mother came into the room while you were checking your body for any signs of the fight you had just been in. She leant on the doorframe.

“Kinda weird right?” She said with a smile, “But then again, I feel as though you’re not as shocked as I am.”

Unable to think of the right thing to say, you shrugged and tried to smile comfortingly at her. 

“What are you?” The mother asked.

“You wouldn’t believe me.” You said as you put on your jacket that was lying on the foot of the bed. 

“Try us.” Said an unfamiliar voice. You looked up and saw the whole family standing in the doorway. The father had his hand on his son’s shoulder protectively. You felt bad, but you knew you had to lie to them. 

“I’m…” You said quietly, “I’m an angel.”

====================================================================================================================================================================================

Dean was sitting in the library, checking to see if there were any cases. He was secretly trying to see if there was any sign of you, as well. Sam walked in with a cup of coffee for each of them and sat in front of his brother. 

“Any luck?” Sam asked, referring to the cases.

“No,” Dean muttered in confusion, “she’s-… um, I mean, there’s no case to be found. Not at the moment anyway.”

“She?” Sam picked up on his stumble, “Are you still looking for Y/N? Dean, it’s been four months now. Clearly, she doesn’t want to be found.”

Dean sighed, “Sammy, it doesn’t make sense. This so-called guardian waltzes in here and then just waltzes on out? Wasn’t SHE the one who wanted to stick around?”

Sam looked at him with concern, “You didn’t exactly show her good hospitality, Dean.”

“I gave her a gun, didn’t I?”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Dean.”

The elder brother rolled his eyes in protest and went back to scanning his laptop screen. He stood up decisively and said, “I found a case, let’s go.” Sam sighed, but followed.

====================================================================================================================================================================================

You had been hearing of some strange activity happening in your local town. The family you had saved four months ago had been nice enough to take you in. It may have been due to the fact that they believed that you were like their guardian angel, but they treated you like family and it was nice to have a place called home. They didn’t mind when you left for a week at a time to work a case, either. They always provided a warm meal when you came back and welcomed you with open arms. Now, you took this case personally as it put their lives in danger. It was most likely some more werewolves, and you knew exactly how to deal with them now. 

It was about 10pm when you decided to head out and find them. Grabbing your Desert Eagle, you loaded it with silver bullets before you left. You materialised yourself into an alley in the busiest area of town. Walking out onto the main street, you stood in the light of a lamppost and listened for the familiar sound of a werewolf heart beat. They were close. But there was something different about the heartbeats. They were attacking. Pinpointing their location in your mind, you found out where they were; a bar just 200 yards down the streets. Thinking fast you materialised yourself outside the doors before you whipped your gun out from behind your back and held it up in preparation. The werewolf had a victim in his arms and turned to see you. Instantly, you shot without hesitation and got the beast right in the forehead. To the left of the now dead werewolf was his mate, a female werewolf whose head was just cut off by a tall guy with long hair. In fact, he had Sam Winchester hair. Indeed, it was Sam! He was looking at you with astonishment and Dean was on the floor looking at you with a similar face.

“Hello, boys.” You said smugly, tucking your gun back into your jeans.

“Y/N?” Sam asked, stepping toward you.

“Where have you been?” Dean demanded with an angry tone as he got up and started walking adamantly toward you as well.


End file.
